Question: Find all values of $x$ such that
\[3^x + 4^x + 5^x = 6^x.\]
Explanation: Note that $x = 3$ satisfies $3^x + 4^x + 5^x = 6^x.$  We prove that this is the only solution.

Dividing both sides by $6^x,$ we get
\[\frac{3^x}{6^x} + \frac{4^x}{6^x} + \frac{5^x}{6^x} = 1.\]Let
\[f(x) = \left( \frac{3}{6} \right)^x + \left( \frac{4}{6} \right)^x + \left( \frac{5}{6} \right)^x.\]Note that the function $f(x)$ is decreasing.  We know that $x = \boxed{3}$ is a solution, so it is the unique solution.